Episode 6902 (1st July 2014)
"Debbie and Chas set off in search of Cain, worried he may have gone off the rails following the revelations; and Jai begins to regret his decision to accept Leyla's investment." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Moira is upset as Holly and Hannah refuse to answer her calls. Priya is keen for Rishi to set up meetings with potential husbands, but Rishi wants the whole family to be on board. Debbie and Chas are anxious about Cain's whereabouts since he walked out, worried that he could have gone off the rails. Jai tries to apologise to Megan for choosing Leyla to invest instead of her, suggesting that he did not want to mix business with pleasure. Moira is pleased when she sees Adam arrive at the farm, but it soon becomes clear that he will not make things easy, and their relationship appears to be truly severed. Jai soon begins to doubt his decision when Leyla swans about, lording it up at the factory. She is incredulous when Jai tells her that she is still going to be working on the factory floor, offering her a contract to sign. Leyla is furious and promptly rips up the contract, telling him he can say goodbye to her investment. Megan overhears the girls discussing what happened and is amused when Jai comes back to her saying he's rethought about her offer to invest, also telling him where to go. Chas guiltily admits to Debbie and Zak that she had known the truth about Adam for some time. She discovers Cain has been staying in Leeds and leaves quickly with Debbie in an effort to track him down. Diane is shocked to discover that Bernice's new boyfriend is Andy when she walks in on them kissing. Lisa and Zak are hopeful when they're given permission to appeal for Belle, but they worry about Sam who has been distant recently - suspecting he might be up to something. Megan asks Alicia if she'd be interesting in starting up the wedding business but Alicia is unable to commit full-time. Debbie and Chas arrive back home having had no luck finding Cain. Debbie gives Moira a frosty reception when she arrives asking for news. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and beer garden *Beauty & Bernice - Salon *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen, stairs and front hallway *Café Main Street - Public café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse rear hallway, kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office Notes *No episode was broadcast on Monday 30th June 2014 due to an extended episode of Coronation Street airing in the 7.00pm slot. *This episode was the first to use a set of eight special Tour de France break bumpers that ran throughout July during the buildup and broadcast of the cycling event, in acknowledgement of the race beginning in Yorkshire. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes